The Veil
The Veil is what separates the Mortal Realm from the Immortal Realm. Collected teachings of Simoni Kasradze, Tutor to Princess Josefa (T9A:FB Paths of Magic, v1.3.1, p3) Marco Iandoli; “Educational” speeches at the village of Börnichen (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p38) Verdorben Kantu (784 A.S.) Immortal Beings and Where to Find Them (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p134) fr:Voile Origins The Veil is part of the very fundamentality of the world. It is said to have been used by Mother Cosmos to shield herself from Father Chaos at the very beginning. The Timeless Titans; inscription found in one of the oldest temples of Avras (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0.201.0, p20-21) Function The Veil protects the Mortal Realm from the magic of the Immortal Realm , a necessity for mortal life since magic is directly harmful to it in large quantities. However, some magic constantly seeps through, all over the world. How much magic reaches the Mortal Realm is determined by the thickness of the Veil, the thinner it gets, the more seeps through Part of a letter from Wizard Ada Müller, to her daughter, 899 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p121) . A place where the Veil is remarkably thin is in the Shattered Sea Extract from an untitled tome, known to scholars as the Dark Chronicle of the West (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v''0.201.0, ''p28-31), . Transcript of proceedings in the Court of Tsuandan, approximately 405 A.S. (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, v0.201.0, p22). Magic is however not natural to the Mortal Realm, it will constantly be pushed back into the Immortal Realm by the Veil . This is why Supernals can only remain temporarily in the Mortal Realm. Death It is believed that when a person dies, the soul leaves the body and crosses the Veil to enter the Immortal Realm . There the soul finds it way to the realm of the god the person worshipped in life, to rest eternally and to lend its strength to that god. Emerentius (907 A.S.) A Study of the Gods: Prologue (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p132) It is also believed that if a person has pleased their gods in life, they may be chosen to be reborn after death . For this to happen, Mother Cosmos must lift the Veil so that the soul can return to the Mortal Realm. Damage to the Veil The Veil can be damaged, torn or even shattered when used extensively. When it breaks, the effects can be cataclysmic. Raw magic wells fourth, killing anyone close and leaving daemons in the wake. The Veil is believed to have been shattered only twice in the history of the world: * . . * at the creation of the Inferno in the Eighth Age, which also created the Wasteland. Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Daemon Legions (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p144) It is also said that the Veil was torn, many centuries ago, in Avras. Supposedly this devastated and contaminated what is now know as the Ruined Quarter. Diary of Claude le Petit, entry from Tandemar 3rd, 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p133) Sources Category:Miscellaneous